criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Benito Martinez
|birthplace = Albuquerque, New Mexico |family = Bennie Martinez Margarita Martinez Patrice Martinez Benita Martinez |yearsactive = 1999-present }} Benito James Martinez is an American actor best known for his role as David Aceveda in the FX series The Shield and Alonzo Gutierrez in the ABC series American Crime. Biography Martinez was born on June 28, 1971, in Albuquerque, New Mexico, to Bennie and Margarita Martinez. He got his start onstage at the age of eight by performing in his father's mariachi band, Mariachi Del Norte de Bennie Martinez, where he played the vihuela. The following year, he began participating in several productions at the bilingual theater company La Compania de Teatro de Albuquerque, which was also co-founded by his mother. He spent several years both performing in his father's mariachi band and performing in at La Compania de Teatro de Albuquerque, but the latter eventually won over. Martinez later enrolled at Hollywood High Performing Arts Magnet, then transferred to the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Arts, where he managed to take part in their three-year program, as well as acquiring an advanced certificate in stage combat during his stay. Martinez starred in the FX cop drama series The Shield, where he portrayed David Aceveda, a Police Committee Chairman and former captain of The Barn. This performance earned Martinez national attention, multiple award nominations (including a 2007 ALMA Award win for Best Supporting Actor), and recognition from the NOSOTROS Foundation and the National Hispanic Media Coalition for outstanding performance in a dramatic series. Since then, he has managed to appear in TV shows, video games, and movies such as Saw, in which he played Brett, the friend and lawyer of protagonist Lawrence Gordon; House of Cards, in which he played Hector Mendoza, the senior United States Senator from Arizona; and Battlefield: Hardline, in which he played Julian Dawes, the main antagonist and the head of the Vice division of the police department in Miami, Florida. On Criminal Minds Martinez portrayed Chief Raul Montoya in the Season Eleven episode "Outlaw". Filmography *How to Get Away with Murder - 11 episodes (2016-2017) - A.D.A. Todd Denver *American Made (2017) - James Rangel *Menendez: Blood Brothers (2017) - Jose Menendez *The Leftovers (2017) - Arturo *American Crime - 16 episodes (2015-2017) - Alonzo Gutierrez/Luis Salazar/Dominic Calderon *The Blacklist - 4 episodes (2016-2017) - Senator Robert Diaz *Home (2016) - Peter Ochoa *Code Black (2015) - Steve Jasso *Criminal Minds - "Outlaw" (2015) TV episode - Chief Raul Montoya *Battlefield Hardline (2015) - Captain Julian Dawes *House of Cards - 7 episodes (2014-2015) - Hector Mendoza *Beyond the Lights (2014) - Jesse Soria *Graceland (2014) - Alfredo Armas *The Mentalist (2014) - Commander Delgado *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2014) - Gabriel Ortiz *Almost Human (2013) - Captain Alexio Barros *Dallas (2013) - Officer *Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel (2013) - Bautista *Castle (2013) - Special Agent Sam Walker *Bless Me, Ultima (2013) - Gabriel *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Desperado Scientist/Khamsin (English version) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2013) - Gonzalo Vargas *Sons of Anarchy - 16 episodes (2011-2012) - Luis Torres *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Manuel Noriega *Major Crimes (2012) - Javier Ramirez *Supernatural - 5 episodes (2011-2012) - Edgar/Leviathan *Torchwood (2011) - Captain Santos *Covert Affairs (2011) - Jorge *Vanquish (2010) - Prof. Francois Candide (English version) *Lies in Plain Sight (2010) - Hector Delgado *Mandrake (2010) - Harry *Lie to Me (2010) - Charlie Sheridan *Takers (2010) - Officer in Charge (credited as James Martinez) *Burn Notice (2010) - David *Saving Grace - 8 episodes (2009-2010) - Ronnie Rodriguez *Unthinkable (2010) - Alvarez *The Dry Land (2010) - David Valdez *24 - 2 episodes (2010) - Victor Aruz *The Forgotten (2009) - Police Chief *The Unit - 3 episodes (2008-2009) - President Benjamin Castillo *Not Forgotten (2009) - Detective Sanchez *The Man Couch (2008) - Unknown *The Shield - 89 episodes (2002-2008) - Councilman David Aceveda *The S Word (2008) - Dad *Shark (2008) - Agent Juarez *Standoff (2007) - Senator Espinosa *The Shield (2007) - Captain David Aceveda *Bones (2006) - Thomas Vega *Numb3rs (2006) - Arthur Ruiz *Kill Your Darlings (2006) - Officer Jones *End Game (2006) - Ramsey *Monk (2006) - Foreman - Juror No. 7 *Age of Empires III (Video Game) - Delgado/General Bolivar *Killer7 (2005) - Coyote Smith (English version) *Million Dollar Baby (2004) - Billie's Manager *Saw (2004) - Brett *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2003) - Horatio Hidalgo *Karen Sisco (2003) - Ed Fuentes *Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) - El Curandero/Man #2 *Firefly (2002) - Boss *New Suit (2002) - Juan *For the People (2002) - Dr. Leonard Bushnell *American Family (2002) - Police Officer (credited as Benito James Martinez) *Once and Again (2001) - Raoul *Touched by an Angel (2001) - Officer Dave *NYPD Blue (2001) - Lt. Gomez *Romeo and Juliet (2000) - Tybalt *Silk Stalkings (1999) - Cesar Lobo *L.A. Doctors (1998) - Policeman *The X-Files (1998) - Orderly *Chicago Hope (1996) - Orderly *Her Costly Affair (1996) - Campus Cop *My Family (1995) - Young Paco *Outbreak (1995) - Dr. Julio Ruiz *Ballistic (1995) - Gang Leader *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1993) - Salazar *Sunset Grill (1993) - Guillermo *Reasonable Doubts (1992) - Savedra *Zorro - 2 episodes (1990-1992) - José Maceas *The Bronx Zoo (1988) - Fernandez 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors